


a mind of lead

by crookedspoon



Category: Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Brain Damage, Double Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, POV Jason Todd, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Written for "DCU, Jason Todd, zombie bird boy" fromthis 3 sentence ficathon. Very experimental writing.





	a mind of lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> Many thanks to [slifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle) for beta reading <3

Jason was dead and then he was not because he woke up in darkness overcome by a primal fear afraid of tiny spaces afraid of running out of oxygen clawing his way out of his cage out of the earth out of what he doesn't recognize as his own grave and he begins wandering without a direction in mind without anything on his mind really as if the slow progression away from the space he was in before was his sole purpose in life

he shambles forward until he is taken in and fed and sheltered and cared for and attacked because no place is safe and he always has to defend himself unless a familiar presence with a familiar perfume attacks him and he doesn't move

this presence has a kind musical voice and tells him of a person he should know... a person who misses him... a person who makes his heart ache and for the first time since he freed himself from the darkness Jason feels a stirring in his chest that makes the back of his eyes burn and somehow he remembers... that this person had been the goal he had been moving toward all along

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Parable of Perfect Silence" by Christian Wiman.


End file.
